Godzilla (Bandai Creation Toy Line)
For the Legendary Pictures' Godzilla-based toys, see Godzilla (2014 Bandai Creation Toy Line) Godzilla is a series of action figures made by Bandai Creation. It was first announced in 2002 that Bandai Creation was going to produce Godzilla toys to be retailed in the United States. Bandai Creation also produced toys for Legendary Pictures' Godzilla once it was released. Play sets Pack Of Destruction Bandai Creation's Pack of Destruction features 10 two and a half inch kaiju figures. The box has a wide display window where you can clearly view all the figures. The front right side top of the box features graphic artwork of Godzilla 2000 and the front bottom left displays one of the many Japanese castles that Godzilla has destroyed in his films. The back of the box features the ad for the Godzilla 6.5 inch figures. The left side of the box introduces the "Crumble Zone" play set, while the right side pictures artwork of Godzilla 84 and the caption reading: :"HE'S BACK BATTLING YOUR FAVORITE CREATURES FROM MOTHRA TO MECHAGODZILLA AND GIGAN TO KING GHIDORAH. HE'S BIG, HE'S GREEN, HE HAS OVER 98% UNIVERSAL AWARENESS! THIS MONSTER ICON HAS TERRORIZED HIS WAY INTO THE HEARTS OF MILLIONS SINCE 1954. WITH 26 MOVIE TITLES TO HIS CREDIT, TIME HAS SHOWN NOTHING CAN STOP GODZILLA". The monsters featured here are: *Godzilla 1954 *Burning Godzilla *Minilla *Manda *Mothra Larva *Mothra Imago *Gigan *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *Destoroyah (Aggregate Form) *Destoroyah Pack_o'_Destruction.jpg Crumble Zone While Bandai Creation's first wave of 6 inch figures and Pack of Destruction set found their way into popular outlet toy store chains, Bandai Creation's Crumble Zone could only be found in online auctions and in specialty stores usually marked double the suggested retail price. It wasn't till 2006, the Crumble Zone made its way onto the shelves of a couple of major retail stores. The Crumble Zone play-set consists of five kaiju figures, a diorama sheet & base, seven buildings, three vehicles, and a plane. The box has a wide display window where you can clearly view all the figures and accessories. The front top right side of the box features graphic artwork of Godzilla 2000 and the front bottom left displays one of the many Japanese castles that Godzilla has destroyed in his films. The back of the box pictures the full layout for the Crumble Zone and the same caption found on the "Pack of Destruction" play-set. The left side of the box pictures the Godzilla 6.5 inch figures. The right side of the box introduces the "Pack of Destruction" play-set. The monsters featured here are: *Godzilla *King Ghidorah *Mothra Larva *Mothra Imago *Baragon Crumble_ZONE.jpg Classic Godzilla figures First Wave The first wave of Bandai Creation figures consists of Godzilla 1954, Burning Godzilla, Gigan, and Rainbow Mothra. The figures are packaged on a display box with the figures secured by tie wrap. The front of the display box pictures graphic artwork of Godzilla 2000 firing his ray. The back features the line up of the 6.5 inch figures. Godzilla_Wave1_BG.JPG|Burning Godzilla Godzilla_Wave1_G54.JPG|Godzilla 1954 Godzilla_Wave1_Gn.JPG|Gigan Godzilla_Wave1_MaL.JPG|Rainbow Mothra Wave_1_Back_of_Box.jpg Second Wave Collectors were surprised and shocked to find a second wave of new Bandai Creation Godzilla figures stocked on the shelves of outlet toy stores that originally sold the first wave of Bandai Creation figures and Pack of Destruction. No advance word was given that these new figures were produced and no samples were ever shown that Bandai Creation considered these new monsters would be added to the line. A move that left collectors puzzled by Bandai Creation's methods and speculated the new wave of figures was limited stock that would go away after its initial release. This wave's figures consist of Godzilla 2001, King Ghidorah 2001, SpaceGodzilla and the Heisei MechaGodzilla. Bandai Creation has unreleased wave 2 Mecha-King Ghidorah and Anguirus.Photo of unreleased Mecha-King Ghidorah and Anguirus 1955. Godzilla_Wave2_GMKG.JPG|Godzilla 2001 Godzilla_Wave2_Gh.JPG|King Ghidorah Godzilla_Wave2_ScG.JPG|SpaceGodzilla Godzilla_Wave2_MG2.JPG|MechaGodzilla Wave_2_Back_of_Box.jpg Third Wave Bandai Creation continued its 6.5 inch Godzilla Series by releasing its third wave of figures in 2006. The new set of figures are tied in to the latest Toho film Godzilla: Final Wars. Bandai Creation updated their packaging using an actual picture of the Godzilla 2004 suit with a blue background with images of the original King Ghidorah and Gigan. The back of the packaging displays the new figures, yet no mention of Godzilla's 50th Anniversary. Bandai Creation also did not give advance word that the third wave was even being produced with many collectors finding the new figures on the shelves of the Toy Outlet Store that has continued to sell the Bandai Creation Godzilla Series from the beginning. This wave's figures consist of Final Wars Godzilla, Gigan, Anguirus, and Rodan. Godzilla_Wave3_FWG.JPG|''Final Wars'' Godzilla Godzilla_Wave3_FWGn.JPG|''Final Wars'' Gigan Godzilla_Wave3_FWA.JPG|''Final Wars'' Anguirus Godzilla_Wave3_FWR.JPG|''Final Wars'' Rodan Wave_3_Back_of_Box.jpg Fourth Wave With no new Godzilla films and the collector market itself taking a downward slide, Bandai Creation continued its line of Godzilla 6.5' sized figures, producing four newly sculpt figures based on toys previously released by Bandai Japan. Bandai Creation continues to use the same style packaging used previously, yet for the Wave Four series, the color of the packaging is changed to grey and black with new pictures of King Ghidorah and Gigan 1972 in the background. Rodan's wing is also captured in the background with Ghidorah. The actual picture of the Godzilla 2004 suit is still displayed on the front. The back of the packaging announces and displays the new Wave Four figures. 2007's lineup features: Godzilla Millennium, Destoroyah, Godzilla 1968, & Hedorah. The packaging also announces Bandai Creation's first set of 12' sized figures: MechaGodzilla 2002 and Godzilla 2004. Godzilla_Wave4_GMillenium.JPG|Millennium Godzilla Godzilla_Wave4_G68.JPG|Godzilla 1968 Godzilla_Wave4_Dy.JPG|Destoroyah Godzilla_Wave4_He.JPG|Hedorah Godzilla_Wave4_BIGFWG.JPG|12 Inch Godzilla 2004 Godzilla_Wave4_BIGMG3.JPG|12 Inch MechaGodzilla 2002 Wave_4_Back_of_Box.jpg Fifth Wave 2009 found Bandai Creation releasing wave 5 of their popular 6.5" Godzilla figures. Bandai Creation introduced two new figures to the line Godzilla 1954 and MechaGodzilla 1974 and, for the first time, Bandai Creation reissued Godzilla 2000, Godzilla 1968, Hedorah, Destoroyah, and Final Wars Anguirus as part of Wave 5. Packaging is similar to Wave 4 with the Black and White Final Wars Godzilla used. The back is updated with the two/three new figures and four/six of the reissues. Interestingly, Final Wars Anguirus was not pictured in the packaging. Bandai Creation First Godzilla.jpg|First Godzilla Godzilla_Wave5_MG1.JPG|MechaGodzilla 1974 Godzilla_Wave5_BIGFWGn.JPG|12-inch Gigan 2004 Sixth Wave Speculation for a sixth wave began shortly after the release of the fifth wave, especially due to note of a poll on Bandai Creation's site during 2010 asking for the favorite monster of visitors, the options including: Godzilla, Minilla, Monster X, King Ghidorah, Mothra and Heisei MechaGodzilla. Back then, it was unknown if a sixth wave was actually in production, when it would be released or what exact monsters it would include. Bandai Creation soon released the speculated wave 6 that came with a black, red, and white box with the same picture of Godzilla 2004 and the Godzilla Final Wars logo. But wave 6 didn't come with new monsters, instead they were re-issues of three of their older figures: Godzilla 2004, Godzilla 1954, and Rainbow Mothra. Godzilla_Wave6_FWG.gif|Godzilla 2004 Godzilla_Wave6_G54.jpg|First Godzilla Godzilla_Wave6_MaL.jpg|Rainbow Mothra Seventh Wave Bandai released a seventh wave in late 2011. Similar box design as the sixth wave, and just like the sixth wave, this series did not include any new figures. It included GMK Godzilla, Final Wars Gigan, and SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla_Wave7_GMKG.jpg|GMK Godzilla Godzilla_Wave3_FWGn.JPG|FW Gigan Spacegodzilla Toy.jpg|SpaceGodzilla Eighth Wave Released in early 2012, this wave was just like the others. Same box design, all re-issues, but this wave was accompanied by Fusion Series and Tokyo Vinyl . The monsters released in this wave were Godzilla 1968, Showa Gigan and the original MechaGodzilla. There was an unreleased Little Godzilla figure that would have been part of this wave.Photo of unreleased Little Godzilla. Godzilla_Wave8_G68.jpg|Godzilla 1968 Godzilla_Wave8_MG1.jpg|MechaGodzilla 1974 Godzilla_Wave8_Gn.jpg|Showa Gigan Ninth Wave In mid-to-late 2013, Bandai Creation made a ninth wave that included a reissue of Burning Godzilla, MechaGodzilla 1974 (now called "MechaGodzilla The First"), Gigan, Rainbow Mothra, Godzilla 1968, a 12" Godzilla 2004 and a 12" Kiryu, as well as a Showa King Caesar figure, the first new figure that has been released since wave 5. It has the same box design as the recent waves. The wave also came accompanied by a new "Chibi Figures" collection, which included Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah, Gigan, the Heisei MechaGodzilla and Destoroyah. Bandai Godzilla Ninth Wave.png Bandai Godzilla Ninth Wave - 6.5 Inch Figure Back.png|Burning Godzilla, MechaGodzilla, and King Caesar Bandai_Vinyl_Wave_9_-_King_Caesar.jpg|The new King Caesar figure Tenth Wave In the beginning of 2014, Bandai Creation made a tenth wave that included a reissue of Godzilla 1954, Millennium Godzilla, Showa King Caesar, the 12" Godzilla 2004, the 12" Kiryu, and the mini figures. It featured a new box design celebrating Godzilla's 60th anniversary (1954-2014). Godzilla Bandai Creation 2014.jpg|Series 10 Godzilla Bandai Creation 2014-2.jpg Eleventh Wave By the end of 2014, the eleventh wave, which features Godzilla 1954 and King Ghidorah, both re-issues, was released, alongside a regular 6-inch Godzilla 2014. Wave_11.jpg Bandai_Creation_Godzilla_2014.jpg Twelfth Wave The 12th wave was released in November 2015 and featured 12-inch Godzilla 2014 and re-issues of the 6-inch Godzilla 2014, King Ghidorah 2001, and 12-inch Godzilla 2004 figures, as well as re-issues of Godzilla 2014 Destruction City, Atomic Roar, and Tail Strike figures. The line was originally planned to introduce Bandai Japan Godzilla Eggs, rebranded as "Hatch-n-Heroes," though this never came to be. Toy Fair 2015 Bandai 1.jpg Toy Fair 2015 Bandai 2.jpg Toy Fair 2015 Bandai 3.jpg Bandai Creation Godzilla 2014 12-Inch Figure.jpg Fusion Series Bandai Creation's Godzilla Fusion Series is a toy line introduced in early 2012, along with Wave Eight and Tokyo Vinyl. These are told apart from the regular series because the kaiju are sculpted with translucent and glittery vinyl that is not necessarily the monster's film coloration, and has a gold and black sticker next to the title "Godzilla" saying "FUSION SERIES". The vinyl is also very soft, unlike almost every (if not all) Bandai Creation Kaiju figures. To date, the Fusion Series figures are Godzilla 1968, Burning Godzilla, Millennium Godzilla, Showa Gigan, Rainbow Mothra 1998 and Mechagodzilla 1974. There is an unreleased "Meltdown Godzilla" figure that was intended to be part of this series.Photo of unreleased Meltdown Godzilla Fusion Series. Fusion Series Godzilla68.jpg|Fusion Series Godzilla 1968 Fusion Series Godzilla 2000.jpg|Fusion Series Godzilla 2000 Fusion Series Showa Gigan.jpg|Fusion Series Showa Gigan Fusion Series Burning Godzilla.jpg|Fusion Series Burning Godzilla Prototype (with orange colored markings and black body instead of dark red markings and gray body) Fusion Series Showa Mechagodzilla.jpg|Fusion Series MechaGodzilla 1974 Fusion Series Mothra Leo.jpg|Fusion Series Rainbow Mothra 1998 Tokyo Vinyl Bandai Creation's Tokyo Vinyl is a toy line introduced in early 2012, along with the Fusion Series and wave 8. The kaiju in this toy line can be easily told apart from the regular series and the Fusion Series because the monsters look like chibis. To date, the Tokyo Vinyl line has only two figures: FW Godzilla and the original Mechagodzilla. There are 3 unreleased Tokyo Vinyl figures.Photo of unreleased Godzilla 1954 Tokyo Vinyl.Photo of unreleased King Ghidorah and Minilla Tokyo Vinyls. Bandai Tokyo Vinyl GodzillaFW.jpg|FW Godzilla Bandai Tokyo Vinyl Mechagodzilla.jpg|Showa MechaGodzilla Tokyo_Vinyl.jpg|The Tokyo Vinyl line is revealed in the Bandai Toy Fair 2012 Chibi Figures Bandai Creation's Chibi Godzilla Figures first appeared in late 2013, coinciding with the release of the ninth wave. The first collection included Godzilla, Mothra, King Ghidorah, Gigan, the Heisei MechaGodzilla and Destoroyah. The wave saw a comeback in the Legendary Godzilla series with new Godzilla, Winged M.U.T.O., Battle Damaged Godzilla, and 8-Legged M.U.T.O. figures. Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - Couple Packs.png|Chibi Figures 2 Packs Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - 6 Pack Package.png|Chibi Figures 6 Pack Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - 6 Pack Back.png|Chibi Figures Bandai Chibi Figures - Godzilla and MechaGodzilla.jpg|2 Pack Chibi Godzilla and MechaGodzilla Bandai Chibi Figures - Mothra and King Ghidorah.jpg|2 Pack Chibi Mothra and King Ghidorah Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - Godzilla.png|Chibi Godzilla Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - MechaGodzilla.png|Chibi MechaGodzilla Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - Mothra.png|Chibi Mothra Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - King Ghidorah.png|Chibi King Ghidorah Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - Gigan.png|Chibi Gigan Bandai Godzilla Chibi Figures - Destoroyah.png|Chibi Destoroyah Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Gojira_Chibi.png|Chibi Legendary Godzilla Chibi-Winged-Muto.jpg|Chibi Winged Muto Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Godzilla_Chibi.png|Chibi Battle Damaged Godzilla Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Muto_Chibi.png|Chibi 8-Legged M.U.T.O. Chibi.jpg|2 Pack Chibi Godzilla and Winged M.U.T.O. Godzilla-Chibi-Muto.jpg|2 Pack Chibi Battle Damaged Godzilla and 8-Legged M.U.T.O. ''Godzilla Japanese releases A number of six-inch figures that were originally part of the Bandai Creation line were released in Japan by Bandai Japan under the name "Movie Monster EX." Slight to no changes were made to the molds and paint jobs. Bandai Japan later re-released Bandai Creation's 12-inch Godzilla 2004 and Kiryu figures under the name King of the Monsters Series. Convention exclusives Bandai Creation has released 2 limited edition exclusive figures: a "Burning Godzilla 2004" released in San Diego Comic-Con 2013, and a limited edition Godzilla 2014 with blue dorsal plates in New York Comic-Con 2014. SDCC Burning Godzilla 2004 Side.png|SDCC Burning Godzilla 2004 Bandai Burning Godzilla 2004 1.jpg|SDCC Burning Godzilla 2004 + Box Bandai Burning Godzilla 2004 2.jpg|SDCC Burning Godzilla 2004 + Box Comic-Con New York Exclusive Godzilla 2014 6-inch Figure.jpg|NYCC Godzilla 2014 NYCC Exclusive Godzilla 2014.jpg|NYCC Godzilla 2014 + Box Shin Godzilla In an interview with Toho Kingdom, a spokesperson for Bandai Creation confirmed that they would be producing and releasing figures in the United States for the then upcoming Japanese film ''Shin Godzilla in 2016.Interview: Bandai America - Toho Kingdom After 2016 ended, so far no progress has been made. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters In the same interview, the Bandai Creation spokesperson confirmed that Bandai Creation would be producing figures for ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters in 2019, and that they planned to release figures for the versions of Rodan, Mothra and King Ghidorah from the film. Unreleased figures Bandai has a number of unreleased figures from their various Godzilla series that have been revealed to the public but have never been released. Here is a list of them: *Classic Godzilla **Mecha-King Ghidorah (Wave 2) **Anguirus 1955 (Wave 2) **Little Godzilla (Wave 8) - Cancelled due to Little Godzilla's unpopularity among the Godzilla fandom."As I've been told, the reason why we never got any more Tokyo Vinyl toys was because the last ones, Godzilla and MechaGodzilla, just didn't sell. Same goes for the chibis, which is why we'll never see any more chibi sets from Bandai America. We'll also never see another King Caesar, and when Bandai found out how much the fandom hated Little Godzilla they just went ahead and cancelled it." — Matt Frank, February 21 2015, Facebook. *Fusion Series **Meltdown Godzilla (Wave 8) *Tokyo Vinyl **Godzilla 1954 (Wave 8) - Cancelled because Tokyo Vinyl Godzilla and MechaGodzilla sold poorly. **Minilla (Wave 8) - Cancelled because Tokyo Vinyl Godzilla and MechaGodzilla sold poorly. **King Ghidorah 1991 (Wave 8) - Cancelled because Tokyo Vinyl Godzilla and MechaGodzilla sold poorly. UNRELEASED BANDAI FIGURES - Anguirus 1955 and Mecha-King Ghidorah.jpg|Unreleased wave 2 Mecha-King Ghidorah and Anguirus 2005 with other wave 2 figures UNRELEASED BANDAI FIGURES - Meltdown Godzilla.jpg|Unreleased wave 8 Meltdown Godzilla with other Fusion Series figures Bandai_Creation_-_Meltdown_Godzilla_NYTF2013.jpg|Unreleased wave 8 Meltdown Godzilla UNRELEASED BANDAI FIGURES - Little Godzilla.jpg|Unreleased wave 8 Little Godzilla Bandai_Creation_-_Little_Godzilla_NYTF2013.jpg|Unreleased wave 8 Little Godzilla Tokyo_Vinyl_G54.jpg|Unreleased Tokyo Vinyl Godzilla 1954 Tokyo Vinyl King Ghidorah and Minilla.JPG|Unreleased Tokyo Vinyl King Ghidorah and Minilla Bandai_Creation_-_Tokyo_Vinyl_Minilla_NYTF2013.jpg|Unreleased Tokyo Vinyl Minilla Bootlegs Classic Godzilla Bootlegs of Classic Godzilla Bandai figures exist. At least the 12-inch figures of Godzilla 2004 and Kiryu have been bootlegged. Bootleg_of_Bandai_Creation_12-inch_Kiryu.jpg Godzilla_bootleg_number_1.jpg Godzilla (2014) Bootlegs of the "Smash Strike" and "Tail Strike" Godzilla figures were made and distributed in China.Legendary Godzilla Bootlegs - Ebay The bootlegs removed the "gimmicks" of the two figures, instead making them like regular Bandai Godzilla figures, had articulation in the arms and legs, and poor paint jobs. BOOTLEGS_of_Bandai_Creation_Godzilla_2014_Figures.jpg BOOTLEGS Smash Strike 1.JPG BOOTLEGS Smash Strike 2.JPG BOOTLEGS Smash Strike 3.JPG BOOTLEGS Tail Strike 1.JPG BOOTLEGS Tail Strike 2.JPG BOOTLEGS Tail Strike 3.JPG Novel Style Godzilla The Novel Style Godzilla is a bootleg of Bandai Creation's Godzilla 2000 figure. The figure has been remolded and repainted to somewhat resemble Godzilla 2014 and supports batteries which light up a chest light and his dorsal plates. Novel_Style_Godzilla_Figure.jpg Novel Style Godzilla 1.JPG Novel Style Godzilla 2.JPG Novel Style Godzilla 3.JPG Novel Style Godzilla 4.JPG External links *Vinylmaddness.com (Information) *Amazon.com. *BigBadToyStore.com. *ToyWiz.com. *EntertainmentEarth.com. References Category:Toho Category:Toy Lines Category:Bandai